Damon Aaron Black Branson - TOME II - L'ordre Du Phoenix
by LexyBlackBranson
Summary: Voici le deuxième tome de l'histoire de Damon Aaron Black Branson pendant l'ordre du phoenix. Vivez la vie qu'a eu le fils de Sirius Black et Lexi Branson,et la vie d'un hybride (vampire et looup-garous) Je ne me fais pas corriger donc il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore a invité le Ministre à venir à la maison avec Kingsley, pour l'innocence de Sirius mais je sais que ça ne marchera pas simplement alors j'ai une idée.

_ Albus ?

_ Oui Damon ?

_ Fudge n'acceptera jamais ça comme ça, j'ai une idée.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Pendant que vous parler au Ministre, je pars chercher Peter et je le ramène ici.

_ Bonne idée, d'ailleurs il arrive dans pas longtemps

On entend des pas

_ Il est là, va-y ! Bonne chance

Je transplanai chez Peter.

_ Peter t'es là ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

_ C'est Damon.

_ Oh c'est pourquoi ?

_ T'es tout seul ?

_ Oui

_ Vient je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Je lui pris le bras et transplana devant l'entrer puis entra. Le ministre était assis entrain de plutôt s'engueuler avec tout le monde. Je ligotai Peter puis approcha au salon. Peter était tellement choqué qu'il ne dit plus rien.

_ Monsieur le ministre ?

_ Oui ?

Il se retourna et fut choqué.

_ Peter Pettigrew, il n'est pas sensé être...

_ Mort ? Il ne l'a jamais été, maintenant allez lui faire un vrai procès et donner la liberté à Sirius.

Puis je luis chuchota

_ Ne perdez pas votre plus grande richesse, M. le Ministre.

_ D'accord, ça va être fait, demain à 7h pile, ne soyez pas en retard Sirius.

Il partit avec Kingsley qui avait Peter.

_ Ca c'est fait.

Sirius partit dans la chambre à Harry, lui annoncer la nouvelle en oubliant bien sur que c'était moi qui avait donné Peter.

_ Pourquoi Damon ? Tu déteste ton père ? Me demanda Dumbledore

_ Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être relié à un tueur, même si dans mon cœur ça en reste un.

_ Tu ne le pardonneras donc jamais ?

_ Jamais, il peut attendre ma mort pour que je le pardonne.

Je partis sur ces mots dans le jardin.

*Le lendemain, 9h*

Je me réveillai, but un A+ et alla prendre une douche puis m'habiller et je descendais quand quelqu'un entra en furie se précipiter dans le salon en criant

_ JE SUIS INNOCENTEER ! Cria Sirius.

_ Tu ne veux pas baisser d'un ton s'il te plaît !

_ Et pourquoi je ferrai ça pour toi hein ?!

_ Parce que sinon je t'encastre dans le mur puis celui d'en face et ça fait mal, d'accord ?!

Remus intervient.

_ Aaron, calme toi s'il te plaît, ça va pas le faire, vous êtes colocataire.

_ D'accord, je veux bien parce que je suis gentil avec les SDF.

_ Qui tu traite de SDF ?! Répondis Sirius

_ Peut être toi

_ C'est ma maison ici !

Je rigolai. Et Remus lui expliqua.

_ Mmh...Comment dire, depuis que tu as été renié tout ce qui est au Black appartient à Damon et tu ne pourras jamais le reprendre.

_ Même si je paye.

_ Je suis la première richesse d'Angleterre et de Russie, bonne chance pour payer.

Il partit en boudant.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Potter, Granger, les Weasley et Sirius allèrent au grenier voir ce qu'il y avait, puis je m'approchai d'un meuble recouvert d'un tissus blanc, j'enlevai le tissus et découvrit un piano majestueux noir. Je l'ouvris et commença à en jouer. Je joua « To Build a Home de The Cinematic Orchestra ». ( /QB0ordd2nOI)

Pendant que je jouer, tout le monde c'est ramener, parce que le son résonner dans toute la maison. J'entendis certain pleurer à cette chanson, moi-même j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Parce que cette chanson représente cette maison et ma vie ici. De tout ce que je fais pour elle. De tout ce que je fais pour ma mère. Elle m'a appris à écouter une musique et pas l'entendre. Elle m'a chanté cette chanson quand je suis née et elle avait planté un arbre à ma naissance dans le jardin de notre ancienne maison, et quand je suis venu ici, j'en ai planté un pour elle, c'est le plus grand et le plus beau de tous, avec des feuilles roses. Je m'arrêtai de jouer puis alla à la fenêtre du grenier pour regarder son arbre.

Remus s'assit au piano. Et me regarda.

_ Elle me manque aussi beaucoup...

_ Moi elle ne me manque pas. Dit Sirius.

Je m'approchai hyper vite de lui le fout contre le mur.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te tuer. Ha si je sais, je ne veux pas devenir un tueur comme mon traître de père, comme ce lâche, on se demande même pourquoi il est gryffondor, peut être bien que ta demander au choixpeau de te mettre là bas, avec ton cher adoré James ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, lâche, Serpentard ! Tu ne mérite pas mieux que ta mère ! Va pourrir en enfer, père indigne ! Espérons que tu meurs vite ! Peut être que je devrais accélérer la chose, je bouge ma main, tu meurs. Qui aura de la peine pour un lâche ? Qui aura de la peine pour un tueur ? Et puis qui te voudra là haut. Peut être que tu pourras dire bonjour à maman. Que tu as tout simplement causé la mort, et aussi à mon petit frère, que tu as empêché la naissance !

_ CA SUFFIT CALME TOI DAMON ! LACHE LE ! Gueula Dumbledore.

Je le lâchai et descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse, puis alla dans le jardin me coucher à coté de l'arbre de maman.

Je restai à coter toute la journée.

*Le lendemain*

Tous les journaux affichaient l'innocence de mon père dans l'affaire Potter, 13 ans auparavant. Moi je m'en fichais. Il rester un meurtrier, celui de ma mère ! Et mon petit frère qui était dans son ventre. Aujourd'hui, Potter, Sirius & Dumbledore sont partis tôt dans la matinée, je ne sais pourquoi, je ne suis pas allé à la réunion hier. Peut être pour faire les papiers pour que Potter vive chez son parrain. Pendant ce temps j'ai décidé d'aider les jeunes avec leurs devoirs. Hermione est très doué, elle ressemble à Lily ou ma mère, elles étaient pareil, marrantes, rigolote savant s'amuser mais les études prioritaire à cause de leurs conditions, une moldue et l'autre hybride. Tellement discriminatoire cette société, elle l'est de moins en moins mais ça reste beaucoup, les gens comme nous, n'ont pas de boulot et encore moins de famille, amis stable. Mais si comme moi et ma mère ont a de la chance, on peut être née riche et pas besoin de galéré avec le travail parce qu'on a l'argent. Et encore moi c'est beaucoup plus vu que je suis Prince. Prince des hybrides, vampires et loup-garou toutes sortes.

Je pensais à ma condition quand quelques personnes rentrèrent.

Suite au prochain chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

Je pensais à ma condition quand quelques personnes rentrèrent.

C'était Dumbledore, Potter et Sirius. Dumbledore me regarda et murmura :

_ Je suis désolé, Damon.

Je m'inquiétai puis Sirius demanda à tout le monde de venir au salon je me mis dans le fond, avec ma main sur le mur. Puis il commença à parler.

_ Maintenant que je suis libre, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de Harry, et il ne va pas simplement vivre avec moi, il va être mon fils maintenant, je l'ai adopté, voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire.

J'étais choqué, mon père adopte son neveu, le fils de son meilleur ami décédé qui a fait que je n'ai pas eu de père. J'étais énervé contre tout, contre tout le monde, contre moi-même, je sentis les regards sur moi et le fais que j'avais la main encastré dans le mur et que mes yeux avait tourné noir. Je sortis ma mains du trou que j'avais fait, et le répara d'un coup de baguette. Je m'approchai de Sirius. Mais Remus m'arrêta. Je le poussa un peu pour le faire comprendre qu'il doit me lâcher. Il me lâcha et je me mis face à Sirius.

_ T'es fier de toi ?

_ Oui fier de l'avoir adopté.

_ Fier hein ?!

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit cracher du sang. Puis je partis. Quelqu'un me rattrapa.

_ Damon !

C'était Hermione. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

_ C'est pour quoi ?

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Arrêtez d'être tous désolé, le seul qui devrait être désolé c'est cet imbécile de Sirius ! La coupais-je

_ C'est peut être parce que tu lui fais penser à ta mère.

_ Nan Hermione, il était pareil avec ma mère et avec moi, depuis que je suis dans le ventre de ma mère. Il n'a pas changé, il ne changera jamais, mais bon s'il vit longtemps, il ne me reste plus que 60 ans à le supporter.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi, quand on te voit avec Draco, Snape et même Lupin, tu as l'air sympa.

_ Il est comme ça parce qu'il hait profondément les hybrides et les vampires. Le loup-garou, il s'en fiche mais nous, il nous déteste, c'était pareil avec ma mère quand elle lui a dit sa condition du fait qu'elle était plus qu'un loup-garou, il était dévasté et pourtant on ne fait rien de mal. Bref parlons d'autre chose, comment va Viktor ?

_ Euh...j'en sais rien moi, comment je le saurais ?

_ Me ment pas à moi, je sais que vous étiez très bien ensemble, je te rappelle que j'étais son garde du corps.

On alla dans ma chambre s'assoir dans le canapé pour parler.

_ Bon d'accord...Il va bien mais des fois il a du mal à comprendre ce que je dis par lettre, parce que c'est Anglais et qu'il a l'habitude du Russe.

_ Ha je comprends j'ai eu le même problème que je suis arrivée à Poudlard en 5e année à Poudlard. J'étais habitué au Russe.

_ T'es Russe ? Et t'es arrivé en 5e année à Poudlard ?

_ Oui j'ai des origines Russes du coté de ma mère, j'ai passé les 4 premières années à Durmstrang. Mais je ne peux rien dire sur ça, ce qui est à Durmstrang, reste à Durmstrang.

_ Mais comment ils savent si on en parle ou pas ?

_ Ils ne le savent pas c'est ça le truc, mais tout les élèves le croient et c'est mieux comme ça.

_ Il y a tellement de trucs secret ?

_ Oui, si on devait juste compter tout les animagus juste à Durmstrang je crois que 50% le serait.

_ Tu l'es toi ?

_ Oui, j'en ai 3 depuis ma 2e année.

_ 3 ? Mais normalement c'est...

_ 1 par personne je sais mais je suis un hybride, j'ai mon animagus humain, celui vampire et celui loup-garou.

_ C'est cool ça. C'est quoi tes formes ?

_ Un hiboux blanc comme Hedwig mais avec les yeux bleu, un lion royal, et un serpent caméléon.

_ T'en a dévoilé un au ministère ?

_ Oui le hibou, il me sert le moins et on ne pourra pas me reconnaître alors vaut mieux donner celui-là.

_ Mais le serpent et le lion sont des animagus des 2 maisons en guerre de Poudlard pourquoi ceux-là ?

_ Les animagus prend nos sentiments les plus forts pour crées nos animaux, le lion pour mon père parce qu'il est Gryffondor, le serpent pour ma mère parce que c'est un Serpentard et le hibou pour les rois des hybrides parce qu'avant j'envoyer les messages aux rois par le hibou de ma mère que j'ai pu sauver mais qui est mort pas longtemps après ma rentrée de 2e année. Mais assez parler de moi, parle moi un peu de toi.

_ Moi ? Y a rien à dire, je suis fille de moldue, de dentiste, je suis fille unique. Avant la 1ere rentrée j'ai appris tout mes livres par cœur pour être sure de ne pas être mis sur le coté. Je suis devenue amis avec Harry et Ron après qu'ils m'ont sauvé du troll.

_ Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

_ Euh...non à qui ?

_ A la mère d'Harry, Lily, elle était comme toi. Elle avait aussi appris par cœur ses livres avant la 1ère rentrée et elle travailler comme toi aussi. Elle était aussi très gentille et tolérante avec les autres, dont moi.

_ Merci, c'est gentil, mais tu ne hais pas tout les Potter finalement.

_ Nan que le père et le fils. Oui je sais qu'il n'est pas comme James mais je le hais quand même surtout en se moment.

Puis soudain elle vit une porte secrète.

_ Ca va ou cette porte ?

_ Une petite pièce

_ Je peux entre ?

_ Oui je t'en pris.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Elle fut bouche bée, elle rentra et ne bougea plus, elle avait les yeux pétillant.

Suite au prochain chapitre...


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Elle fut bouche bée, elle rentra et ne bougea plus, elle avait les yeux pétillant.

Elle vit une très grande pièce divisé en 3 espaces, à gauche un espace musique avec pleins d'instruments, batteries, piano, guitares, à droite un espèce musculation avec tout ce qui faut pour avoir un corps parfait. Et enfin le dernier espace au fond, avec 2 grandes bibliothèques, une avec des disques de musiques moldus et une avec des livres moldus et sorcier et au milieu des 2 armoires une enceinte branché sur un lecteur de musiques puis devant les bibliothèques, 2 sièges.

_ Voilà mon endroit préféré dans la maison, personne ne sait ou il est enfin personne ne savait ou il était.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as laissé entrer alors ?

_ J'ai confiance en toi.

_ Pourtant d'habitude tu ne fais pas confiance si simplement.

_ Nan c'est vrai mais tu es digne de confiance, je le ressens, je le sais.

_ Merci, Damon.

_ Appelle moi Aaron.

_ Aaron ? Pourquoi ?

_ C'est mon deuxième prénom c'est ma mère qui l'a choisis, seulement mes amis très proches l'utilisent, comme Remus.

_ Merci de me faire cet honneur Aaron. Je trouve que ça va bien sur toi ce prénom. Alors appelle moi Hermy il y a que Harry et Ron qui l'utilisent.

_ D'accord Hermy. Tu veux écouter de la musique ? Rihanna peut être ?

_ Rihanna, t'as Rihanna? T'es sérieux j'adore Rihanna.

_ Un point commun entre nous.

J'alla mettre «Don't Stop the music ». On dansait quand Potter entra dans la chambre.

_ Sérieusement Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?!

_ Lui à un prénom tu sais ! Lui répondis-je

_ Il est hyper sympa. Dit Hermione.

_ Pff reste pas là viens avec nous !

_ Je n'ai pas envie, je veux rester avec lui Harry !

_ Okey mais ne nous cherche pas si t'as besoin.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

_ Un peu jaloux nan ? XP

_ Juste avec les idées de Sirius, de pas te parler quoi.

_ Ca m'énerve ça, bref on va faire un peu de nage dans la piscine ?

_ Ouai trop coooool.

_ Allez habile toi et rejoins moi devant ma chambre.

10 min plus tard elle arriva enfin.

_ T'en a mis du temps.

_ Je choisissais mon maillot.

_ Bien sur Miss England à besoin d'un maillot parfaitement parfait.

_ Chut, allez on y va.

Elle descendit les escaliers doucement et je la pris sur mes épaules, elle criait et rigolais en même temps, malheureusement pour moi, tout le monde était en bas mais ils n'ont pas réagis tout de suite, alors je la jetai dans l'eau.

_ Elle est bonne ?

_ Conard, viens je vais te la faire gouter elle me tira les pieds et je tombai sur elle dans l'eau. On s'était sans faire exprès embrasser. Elle rendit le baiser, puis je lui re-rendit. Et j'arrêtai.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, tu vas perdre tout le monde.

_ Je m'enfou.

On continuer à s'embrasser quand Ron viens, après le Potter on a droit au Weasley.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS HERMY, SERIEUX C'EST DAMON QUOI ! NAN MAIS ALLO ! TU ME RECOIT T'EMBRASSE DAMON ! Cria-t-il pour que bien tout le monde l'entende.

_ Oui merci pas la peine de crier, je le sais bien. Répondit-t-elle.

Puis tout le monde commença à arriver et à nous gueuler dessus sauf Remus et Severus.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dans ma chambre ! Dis-je à Hermy.

J'étais déjà un peu partit. Qu'elle me rattrapa et me prenais la main.

_ Je t'accompagne.

Elle m'accompagna dans ma chambre.

_ Je peux rester ici ce soir ?

_ Tu ne crois pas que déjà m'embrasser était un gros problème ?

_ Je m'enfou, ta pas une chemise à toi ?

Je lui passe une chemise noire et elle le mit au dessus de ses sous-vêtements. Quant à moi je m'y un short, je sais que comme ça elle voit mes cicatrices et mes tatouages mais je m'enfou elle a déjà du les voir à la piscine.

_ Tu t'es fait toutes ses cicatrices ou ?

Ou pas les voir...

_ Pleines Lunes.

_ Mais Remus...

_ Remus est un gentil toutou à coté de moi.

_ T'es d'une différente race ? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des différentes races.

_ Il y a des différentes races de tout dans le monde. Ma race de loup est la plus douloureuse le soir de pleines lunes.

_ Aoutch, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours hein ? C'est pour ça que t'es devenu Mangemorts.

_ Ce n'est pas facile mais je fais avec et je ne suis pas mangemorts ni espion je préfère prendre mes sources dans les 2 pour être mieux informé.

_ Bonne idée. On va manger ?

_ D'accord qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie de manger.

_ D'accord comme tu veux, alors des pâtes.

_ Okey, on va en bas je n'ai pas encore de cuisine dans ma chambre haha.

On partit en bas, les autres mangeait à coter de la cuisine et nous dévisageait.

_ Tu peux m'apprendre ?

_ Sérieux, tu ne sais pas faire des pâtes ?

_ Euh...nan

_ C'est le truc le plus simple au monde.

Je pris une casserole. Et fit se que je dis en même temps que je le disais.

_ Tu mets de l'eau dans une casserole, de préférence chaude, tu mets du sel, t'attend que ça bout et pendant ce temps tu peux faire un sauce, je vais te montrer une sauce simple, la sauce au champignon, tu mets de la margarine, t'attend quelle fonde. Tu fais revenir des champignons et perso j'adore mettre du jambon ou de la viande n'importe en petit cube puis tu rajoute de la crème et des cubor pour le goût. Puis tu laisse chauffer. Ensuite tu reviens sur ta casserole d'eau, elle bout donc tu mets tes pâtes dedans, pour nous là c'est des spaghettis. Et tu laisse chauffer.

*Eclipse du temps de cuisson*

_ Voilà c'est prêt, maintenant tu sers. Bonne appétit.

_ Allez viens manger avec moi. S'il te plait.

Elle me fit une tête de chiot battu

_ Tu sais que cette tête ne marche pas avec moi mais aller je vais te faire plaisir.

On manga tranquille puis je fis la vaisselle et tout.

_ T'es parfait tu sais ?

_ Oui merci je sais

_ T'es coon !

_ Ca aussi je sais xP

Puis on passa toute l'aprèm à rigoler et tout.

Suite au prochain chapitre...


	4. Chapter 4

Je me levai doucement et ouvris les yeux et vit Hermione à coter de moi, ça fait bizarre et en même temps ça fait du bien. Je la réveillai en lui faisant des bisous dans le coup, elle rigola et mis la couverture sur elle.

_ Allez debout marmotte, quand je reviens de la douche si t'es pas levée attention.

J'allai prendre ma douche et quand je revins elle était debout, avait pris sa douche aussi et elle était habiller.

_ Ta eu peur ou quoi ? XP

_ Nan, juste je m'ennuyer seule

_ Tu veux plus t'ennuyer ? Alors j'ai une idée j'ai vu comment tu étais doué en dance au bal, je danse aussi ça te dit on danse ?

_ J'adore danser mais ta pas de salle ?

_ J'ai tout dans cette maison. Il suffit de savoir voir à travers les meubles.

J'allai dans ma salle « secrète » et j'allai vers les trucs de musculation, vers le miroir

_ Tu vois cette genre de mini-fissure sur le coté du miroir, c'est ce que j'appelle un code secret, pour aller à la salle de danse, tu passe ton doit dessus de gauche à droite 3 fois.

La salle s'ouvrit. On y dansa pendant 1 semaine et à la fin de la semaine on eut une chorégraphie.

*Eclipse de la semaine*

On était dans le salon avec Hermione et les autres, quand je regardais dehors.

_ Dit Hermione, il fait super beau, on fait notre chorégraphie dehors ? Lui chuchotais-je

_ Bonne idée mais on n'a pas de scène

_ Suis moi

J'allai dans le jardin vers la piscine, puis j'appuyai sur un bouton caché sous une lampe et là la piscine se recouvra d'une genre de scène en béton. Les autres à l'intérieur était bouche bée, Hermione elle avait l'habitude de tout mes trucs secret. Je mis de la musique et l'invita à monter sur scène avec moi, et là on commença à danser

(Lien : . ?v=192232927594562&set=vb.196324790506566&type=3&theater ou simplement aller dans vidéo c'est la seule. )

Tout le monde était apparu autours de nous et ils nous applaudissaient, enfin ils applaudissaient Hermione, puis Hermione reparla avec tout le monde, voilà elle était redevenu la Hermione du trio.

Quand je pris une douche et je revins au salon, tout le monde discutez de bon cœur, j'avais le sourire pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais soudain, je sentis une grosse douleur dans ma poitrine, je ne sentis plus aucun muscle de mon corps, je tombai et après le trou noir.

[Pdv Ext]

Damon tomba à la renverse et ça fit un bruit monstre, tout le monde se retourna et le vit par terre, Hermione courra pour le rejoindre, Dumbledore appela une médicomage. La médicomage arriva et l'ausculta.

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, tout de suite. Sinon il va mourir, vous avez bien fait de m'appeler.

Elle transplana à l'hôpital, ou ils lui ont fait tous les soins nécessaires.

[Pdv Damon]

Je me réveillai dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, quoi que à voir la décoration, j'étais à l'hôpital, ho non qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait. Une médicomage et ... mon père était là, mon père qu'est ce qui fait là lui ?!

_ Bonjour, monsieur Black *Je grimaçais à ce nom*, vous êtes à l'hôpital car vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque grave.

_ Mais je suis un hybride.

_ Hybride ne veut pas dire invincible, avez-vous but du sang cette dernière semaine ?

_ Nan, je n'en ai pas pris.

_ Avez-vous fait un effort physique avant cet arrêt ou dans la semaine précédent.

_ J'ai beaucoup dansé.

_ Vous voyez le problème c'est que vous vous êtes dépensé et vous n'avez pas pris soin de votre organisme, il faut boire du sang au moins tout les 2 jours si vous faites du sport. Maintenant vous pouvez rester à la maison mais vous devais prendre une seringue de bloodinite matin, midi et soir pendant 2 semaine et après vous reprenez du sang normalement.

_ Merci madame.

Je m'habillai puis je pris mes seringue et médocs. Puis je partis avec Sirius.

_ Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais là, t'en as rien à foutre de moi.

_ Tu es mon fils

Je commençai à exploser de rire à en pleurer.

_ Toi me prendre pour ton fils ! Ta jamais voulu de moi, ta jamais voulu t'occuper de moi et maintenant que je suis à l'hôpital tu veux me faire croire que tu tiens à moi ! Ca marche pas ça Sirius.

_ Harry m'a fait comprendre que...

_ Harry, j'en étais sur ! Sans Harry t'aurais jamais rien fait, il t'a surement dit de devenir le père que tu n'as jamais été. Mais ça ne marcheras pas Sirius ! Tu es juste un connard et un tueur pour moi, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre.

Sur ses mots je transplanai à la maison. Tout le mondé était dans le salon et je m'affalai dans le canapé sans un mot en regardant le plafond.

_ Il est ou Sirius ? Demanda Harry

_ J'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à foutre *Je me levai et m'approcha de lui* et ne tente plus jamais d'essayer de faire que Sirius soit un père pour moi. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard et tueur pour moi.

J'allai me recoucher sur le canapé et Sirius arriva.

_ Damon... ?Demanda-t-il

_ Ferme là ! Dégage !

_ Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie pour quelques erreurs du passé.

_ Quelques erreurs du passé ? Des millions d'erreurs accumulé sur 18 ans et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ! Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

_ Nan mais au moins, te rapprocher de moi.

_ Tu veux seulement que je me rapproche de toi parce que Potter te la demander et pour bien m'abattre après. J'ai vécu sans personne jusqu'à maintenant et c'était beaucoup mieux ! Je ne vivrai pas avec le tueur de ma famille !

_ Je n'ai pas tué Lexie ni ton frère !

_ T'appelle ça comment toi ?! Ta protéger les Potter et nous tu nous as oublié, je me suis enfui mais j'ai pas pu les sauvé, à 6 ans je pouvais rien faire, mais toi tu aurais pu tous nous sauvé, alors que ta fait quoi t'es aller chez les Potter, t'as servi à rien et en plus tu m'a laisser tout seul en allant chercher Peter, en allant à Azkaban ! *Il baissa la tête* Regarde moi ! Tu sais ce que je ressens tout les jours en me regardant dans le miroir ?! Mon visage me répugne ! Tout me rappelle que je suis seul, sans mère, sans mon frère, sans vrai père, juste un connard d'inconnu qui me dégoute ! Chaque jour j'ai envie de péter les plombs, pour me décompresser, j'ai appris le combat mixtes avec les plus grands mais ça n'a pas suffit, puis ensuite la guitare, le piano, la batterie, je suis partit en Russie, j'ai essayé de vivre chez les moldus aussi, j'ai tout essayé mais rien ne réussit à me calmer, parce que tout me rappelle cette nuit, juste cette nuit ou tout à basculer, ma vie n'est plus qu'un tat de cendre ! Mais je suis comme un phœnix, je me relève de mes cendres. Mais chaque fois que je regarde mes photos de famille ou tu ne souris pas ou tu regarde autre part ou ta juste une envie partir rejoindre tes chers Potter, ça me répugne ou chaque fois que je te regarde ma haine revient plus forte et plus forte encore et la tu me demande de te pardonner, de revenir vers toi, alors que je suis majeur maintenant, que j'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, tu pourrais mourir, ça ne me ferrais plus rien je serais juste libérer. La seule raison qui m'empêche de te tuer, c'est que maman n'aurai jamais voulu ça, elle t'aimait tu sais, je suis sur que de là haut elle t'aime toujours, à moins qu'elle ait réfléchit là haut sur tes mots, tes conneries, tes gestes. Quant à Potter, la seule raison qui m'empêche de le tuer est qu'on a besoin de lui et je ne suis pas un tueur.

Je partis en laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

Suite au Prochain Chapitre...


	5. Chapter 5

Hier soir après la dispute je partis me coucher et dormis profondément jusqu'à 9h. Je pris une douche m'habilla et descendit torse nu au salon. Tout le monde me regardait bizarre, je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de la dispute ou le fait que je sois torse nu ou mes tatouages. Au pire je m'en fous.

Je me dirigeai au salon. Quand Remus vint vers moi avec trois lettres, je l'interrogeai du regard.

_ C'est pour toi.

Je lis les lettre et en gros, le roi Aro et le ministre Russe et Anglais me disent que vu que j'étais devenu majeur, je n'avais plus besoin de venir les voir ni de donner de nouvelle.

Je fis un sourire et la rangea. Je me sentais enfin libre. Enfin pour l'instant...Je sentis mon triskèle me piquer, ça veut dire soit qu'un de mes bêtas est blessé soit que il y a un bêta dans le coin, et vu que je n'ai pas de bête, un oméga qui cherche une meute est dans le coin, mes yeux clairs on des reflets rouges qu'on voit seulement si on me fixe.

Ca me brule de plus en plus et l'triskèle rougi sur les cotés, je sais que tant qu'il sera dans le coin ça me brulera de plus en plus mais je n'ai pas envie en ce moment d'aller voir un oméga qui veut une meute.

On mangea quand Remus me fixa longuement.

_ Damon ?

Tout le monde ce retourna vers lui puis vers moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Qu'es qu'il y a ?

_ Un oméga dans le coin...

_ Ca te fait tout le temps ça ?

_ Nan que quand il cherche un alpha

Je ressentis une douleur intense d'un coup mes yeux étais blanc et je tombais par terre. Je me relevais

_ Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver celui la ! Je vais lui péter sa race !

_ Trop tard ! Il est déjà là !

J'ouvris la porte le vis devant la porte, comme un SDF qui cherche une maison. Je le pris par la gorge et le balança dans le salon. Nos griffes et nos yeux apparaissaient, lui orange, moi rouge vif.

_ Je ne suis pas la pour trouver une meute ! Me dit-il

_ Tu es la pour quoi alors ?

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé de me diriger à toi. Répondit un homme aveugle avec lunette de soleil et une canne d'aveugle.

Je baissai la tête

_ Deucalion

_ Ho tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Comment je ne pourrais pas, tout les loups-garous de notre race te connaissaient.

_ Je t'ai vue à ta naissance, depuis plus rien, j'étais un peu déçu.

_ Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de devoir aller te voir ou t'envoyer des nouvelles.

Il me claqua.

_ Tu devrais le faire de toi-même !

Soudain Potter et sa curiosité légendaire se manifesta alors que tout les autres étaient silencieux.

_ Euh...qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il

_ Qui je suis ? Qui je suis ?!

_ Tu aurais jamais du lui demander...

_ Je suis l'alpha des alphas ! Je suis l'apex des apex prédateurs ! Je suis la mort, destructeurs des mondes ! JE SUIS LE LOUP-DEMON ! Cria-t-il

Un éclair éclata et ses lunettes explosèrent.

_ Je suis désolé, je déteste quand ça fait ça.

_ Sinon tu me voulais quoi ?

_ Tu as un potentiel très grand et tu le sais et tu sais aussi ce que tu es c'est pour ça que tu ne prends pas de bêta ou d'alpha mais ça te rendra plus fort.

_ Je ne veux pas être puissant ni plus fort. Deucalion, je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, je sais que je suis comme toi à l'intérieur mais tant que je ne prends pas de bêtas ni d'alphas, je ne serais pas comme toi.

_ Tu as tort, je m'en vais alors, à une prochaine fois peut être.

Et ils partirent. Je respirais un bon coup.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Demanda (gueula) Sirius

_ Pas ton problème.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de ce qu'il a raconté. Demanda Remus

Je l'emmenai dehors pour en parler qu'à lui.

_ Deucalion, maîtrise le monde, et pas au sens figurer. Il a des alphas partout dans le monde dans chaque gouvernement, il maîtrise la mort, le temps, les catastrophes, Tout. Il est notre maître, notre Dieu. Il est le seul de sa sorte...Pour l'instant. Je suis comme lui, mais je n'ai pas finalisé ma transformation, je n'ai ni de bêta ni d'alpha à mon actif. Je me demande si devrais pas le faire ça m'aiderai beaucoup, pour mes pouvoirs, pour vous aidé, pour tout. A partir de maintenant mes pouvoirs vont tous arriver d'un coup, je suis majeur maintenant.

_ Réfléchis encore ta le temps.

On retourna à l'intérieur quand je m'appuyai sur le mur et qu'il se cassa. Je le réparai et regarda Remus.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir réfléchir trop longtemps mus'

_ Fait pas d'erreurs, ne regrette rien.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Se mêla Sirius

_ Tu en n'a pas marre de te mettre dans des histoires qui te concerne pas ?

_ Je fais ce que je veux, ou je veux, quand je veux !

_ Tu me tapes sur les nerfs la !

Le soleil partit d'un coup et un éclair éclata. Je tombai à genou la tête vers le plafond, mes yeux était rouge et bleu vif. Deucalion revint d'un coup.

_ Je savais que ça aller arriver.

Il me transperça avec ses griffes jusqu'à profond dans la nuque et je sus ce qu'il fait, il partagea avec moi quelques alphas pour me transformer à fond. Et je m'évanouis

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard avec des courbatures partout. Deucalion à coté de moi.

_ Tu savais que je n'avais pas le choix n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

_ Tu l'aurais accepté ?

_...Nan j'avoue...

_ Tu vois.

_ Mes pouvoirs je...

_ Tu les domineras de toi-même.

Il s'apprête à partir, quand je le retenus du bras.

_ Tu repars tout le temps aussi vite.

_ Je n'ai pas que toi à éduquer

Et il partit sur cette phrase.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce matin je me levai et pour une fois tout le monde étaient déjà levés. Je regardai dans le salon et je vis Sirius jouer avec Potter, rigoler avec Potter, faire tout comme un père et son fils avec Potter. Mes yeux brillaient de larmes mais je les retenais, je ne peux pas craquer pas maintenant.

Je partis de la maison et revenu avec une femme, malheureusement quand je revenu tout le monde me regarda et Albus m'interrompu.

_ Qui c'est ? Et pourquoi tu lui as montré le QG ? Elle pourrait le dire après !

_ Ho elle le dira pas, croit moi.

Je montais, ferma la porte de ma chambre, je la mordu au cou en l'entendais crier jusqu'en bas mais je m'enfou. Après l'avoir vidé de son sang, je nettoyai tout et fis en sort pour la faire disparaître. Je m'essuyais et descendis le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Le sort de silence ça existe tu sais ! S'exclama Sirius

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre.

_ D'ailleurs c'était qui ? Et ta fait quoi d'elle ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée de qui c'étais et je m'en fous complètement et je l'ai tué.

Je partis dans le Jardin, à coté de l'arbre de ma mère. J'étais toujours mal alors je décidai de reprendre les mauvaises habitudes, je me roulai un joint, le mis à la bouche et l'alluma, je me sentais déjà mieux, déjà mieux mais pour pas longtemps, le problème avec la drogue c'est que ça te rend heureux pour ensuite faire exploser tes sentiments. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré assis, presque couché sur l'arbre de ma mère. Remus vint, m'enleva le joint l'écrasa par terre et me pris dans ses bras, je pleurais encore plus. Au bout d'un moment je me calmais.

_ Pourquoi il fait ça avec lui ?! Pourquoi ?! J'ai jamais eu ça moi !

_ Je ne sais pas Aaron, je ne sais pas.

_ Ca fait mal, j'étais beaucoup mieux sans lui, la j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a planté un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on ne peut pas l'enlever.

_ Tu sais ce que tu peux faire avec ta condition Aaron.

_ Oui je sais mais tu es sur c'est la bonne solution ?

_ C'est la seule pour le moment alors oui.

_ Mais je sais pas comment faire.

_ Concentre toi sur la haine que ta sur ton père.

Je me concentrai et d'un coup plus rien, je me sentais de nouveau normale.

_ C'est bon. Me dit Remus

_ Comment tu sais ?

_ Avec ta double condition, tes yeux sont devenus gris.

_ Okey.

Je partis dans le salon, puis m'asseyais sur un canapé et changea de chaine alors que tout le monde regardaient une émission.

_ Pour qui tu te prends ?! On regardait quelque chose ! S'exclama Sirius

_ J'en ai rien à foutre et je me prends pour le propriétaire de la maison si t'es pas content dégage, va te faire tuer par Tom ça me fera des vacances. Et prend tout le monde avec toi comme ça je serais enfin tranquille.

Tout le monde fut choqué d'habitude, je ne parlais comme ça qu'à Potter et Sirius et que de Potter et Sirius

_ Calme toi Aaron. Me dit Hermione

_ Je me calme si je veux ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !

Elle resta choquée pendant que Sirius s'étais levé et s'était mis devant moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux toi, un problème peut être ?!

_ Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père !

_ Mon père ? Je n'ai pas de famille. Et je parle comme je veux à qui je veux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude. Dit Hermione

_ Il a éteins tout ses sentiments. Répondit Remus

_ Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

_ Quand un vampire a trop d'émotions en même temps qui n'arrive plus à rien contrôlé, il éteint ses sentiments et puis il n'a plus rien, ni amour, ni culpabilité, rien, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Répondit Remus

Je partis pour plus en entendre plus, je m'en foutais.

Le soir même j'entendis que les Malfoy avaient été découverts mais qu'ils sont saints et sauf et arriveront pendant la nuit. Je m'endormis donc je les entendis pas arrivés.

-Le Lendemain-

Je descendis et alla tout de suite vers Lucius pour l'embrasser et il m'embrassa en retour.

_ Comment va mon chéri ?

_ C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, ça fait quoi d'être un mangemort refoulé ?

_ Ne m'en parle pas, monsieur j'abandonne de nouveau mes sentiments.

_ Qui te l'a dit ?

_ Tes yeux gris.

_ Mmh...

_ Et ta nouvelle transformation ?

_ Ha oui j'avais oublié qu'avec ta condition tu remarque tout ses trucs la.

_ Donc tu ne m'as pas répondu

_ Je contrôle tout assez bien.

_ Tu porte bien ton nom maintenant.

_ De quoi il parle ? Dit Sirius

_ Je ne sais pas. Dit tout le monde sauf moi, Lucius et Remus

_ Je suis devenu un nouveau loup-démon

_ Comme le mec là ? Demanda Potter

_ Oui mais ça ne vous regarde en rien, arrêtez de poser des questions si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve.

_ Ha oui tu va nous faire quoi ? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant de moi

_ Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu te crois plus fort que moi ! Ca commence ne serait-ce à m'énerver.

Je commençais à avoir les yeux rouges quand Lucius me prit le bras.

_ Babe, stop !

Je me calmai et lui pris la main.

_ Allez viens. Me dit-t-il en souriant

Je vis Hermione blessé quand elle nous regardait moi et Lucius, je l'ai regardé et embrassa langoureusement Lucius puis le souriait et elle parti en courant dans sa chambre.

_ Il se passe quoi avec elle ?

_ Quand j'avais des sentiments on était ensemble, s'amusait et tout mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

_ Ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça ce n'est pas bien.

_ Je préfère jouer avec tes maracas. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

On partit dans un fou rire.


	7. Chapter 7

2 semaines sont passé et j'ai repris mes sentiments quand j'ai remarqué le changement de comportement de Sirius envers moi, il me déteste maintenant, il ne veut plus me reconquérir en temps que fils mais du coup j'ai ressentit que moi si. Je le veux comme père pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les situations se sont changées. Tout a changé en 2 semaines. Je m'entends avec tout le monde maintenant enfin je m'entends, il me supporte et des fois je peux parler avec eux.

Aujourd'hui est un jour plutôt normale a pars que j'ai un sentiment bizarre dans la poitrine, une nervosité bizarre. Je descendis au salon l'après-midi, toute la matinée étant consacrée à faire de la musique.

Soudain, on toquait à la porte, Molly ouvrit et j'entendis quelqu'un se présenter comme Derek Hale, qui a 12 ans. Derek ça me rappelle mon petit frère Derek qui allait naître quelques jours après le meurtre de ma mère et...il aurait du avoir aussi 12 ans. Je me retournais pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce visiteur quand j'eu un choc.

_ Impossible...Murmurais-je

_ Et pourtant c'est le cas Damon.

_ Comment ? Tu n'étais pas né !

_ Maman, m'avait placé chez ses cousins, les Hale dès qu'elle a accouché de moi, 1 mois avant le meurtre et elle a fait croire qu'elle était encore enceinte pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai une vie comme toi et elle voulait que j'aie une famille.

Sous le choc des larmes commençait à couler sur mes joues. Je le pris dans mes bras.

_ Mon petit frère...Vivant...Tu m'as tellement manqué Derek, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas venir avant que tu sois complètement majeur, j'ai beaucoup attendu.

Sirius rentra et nous regarder tout les deux

_ Ho non, impossible.

_ Est-ce que c'est lui ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Malheureusement oui.

Il se mit devant lui et lui fout une claque et revenu vers moi.

_ Parlons sérieusement maintenant tu es un loup-démon, je suis un oméga et ton frère, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Je lui plantai mes griffes profondément dans son cou et ses yeux bleus froid acier sont devenus rouge vif.

_ Je suis dans ta meute maintenant. On ne se quittera plus grand frère.

_ Tu es juste un loup ?

_ Oui et un sorcier.

_ Tu entre cette année c'est ça ?

_ Oui, j'ai déjà tout achetez avec mes cousins.

_ Ils sont sorciers ?

_ Nan mais ce sont des loups, des alphas et des bêtas la plupart et aussi Deucalion, c'est lui qui ma dit pour ici.  
On alla à l'abri des regards.

_ Tes yeux, ils étaient bleu froid acier, je sais ce que ça veut dire, quel innocente personne tu as du tué ?

_ A une pleine lune j'ai réussis à m'échapper, je n'avais pas vérifié si les chaînes étaient encore bonnes et en forêt il y avait un couple, je les aie tout les deux tué.

_ A Poudlard, je serais avec toi, il y a toujours mon appartement la bas et je resterais avec toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose à faire là bas mais ça m'empêchera de m'entre tué avec notre père...

_ Tu ne le déteste pas ?

_ Je le détestais mais il faut un père dans une vie, on en a qu'un.

Nous somme arrivés à Poudlard, j'étais sur le côté attendant la répartition de mon frère avec impatience. Un Serpentard comme moi j'en étais sur. Maintenant Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et prononça les deux changement dans l'équipe professoral, Hagrid étant absent pour raison Top Secrète (Ordre du Phoenix) est remplacé par madame Gobe-Planche et une nouvelle professeur pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage, envoyé par le Ministère pour tout surveiller et appliqué les directive du Ministère. Elle m'énerve déjà et je suis sur de pas être le seul. Ho Ombrage à quelque chose à dire, je paris que c'est ennuyant à mourir. Comme je le pensais elle à confirmer que le Ministère dirige Poudlard.

J'allai surveiller dans la classe de Harry pour son premier cours avec Ombrage, je ne suis pas ami avec lui mais on doit le protéger. Je me cachais dans l'ombre. Comment ça ?! Pas de cours pratique ni comment jetez un sort. Qu'est ce que le Ministère prévoit ?!

_ Le Ministère considère qu'un savoir théorique suffira pour réussir vos examens, ce qui est le but de l'école.

_ Comment la théorie pour nous préparer à affronter le monde extérieur ? Réagit Potter.

_ Il n'y a rien à affronter à l'extérieur, mon cher. Qui voudrait attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut être Lord Voldemort.

La classe eu un blanc complet pendant quelques minutes.

_ Je vais m'efforcer de clarifier les choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir est de nouveau parmi nous, c'est un mensonge.

_ Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu ! S'énerva Potter.

_ Retenue Mr. Potter !

_ Cédric est mort de son plein gré alors ?!

_ Sa mort était un tragique accident.

Je réagis enfin et je m'avançais à coté de Potter avec une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

_ Et la stupidité du Ministère est aussi un tragique accident ou c'est que la stupidité de Fudge est contagieuse ?!

_ Comment osez vous... ?! Et qui êtes vous ?!

_ J'ose si je veux et je suis Mr. Damon Aaron Black-Branson Madame.

_ Retenue aussi Mr. Branson.

_ Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Mr. Black et vous ne pouvez pas me mettre en retenue.

_ Et pourquoi donc Mr. Black ?

_ Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas un élève.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans cette établissement alors ? Je vous pris de sortir d'ici.

_ Je vis ici et je surveille ici. Et je ne sortirais quand je l'aurais décidé et pas autrement. Voyez vous je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, ou je veux. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle

_ Vous surveillez, et qui donc vous surveillez ?

_ Tout le monde

Et je partis sur cette phrase.

Quelques jours plus tard, on prenait le petit déjeuner quand on entendit une dispute, McGonagall contre Ombrage.

_ Pardon professeur mais qu'insinuez vous ?! Questionna Ombrage

_ Je demande simplement qu'avec mes élèves vous vous conformiez aux mesures disciplinaires prescrites

_ Je suis bête, j'ai cru que vous contestez mon autorité dans ma propre classe...Minerva

_ Pas du tout...Dolores. Seulement vos méthodes moyenâgeuses.

_ Je regrette ma chère, mais critiquer mes méthodes, c'est critiquer le Ministère et par extension, le ministre en personne. Je suis tolérante, mais je n'accepterai pas la déloyauté.

_ La déloyauté...

Ombrage se tourna vers la foule d'élèves et professeurs.

_ La situation à Poudlard est pire que je ne le craignais. Le ministre va prendre des mesures immédiates.

Suite au prochain chapitre (Oui je m'inspire BEAUCOUP du film c'est plus facile)


End file.
